Long gone
by emilymushimaro
Summary: Gray and Lucy had recently got together. Natsu and Juvia helped each other through there pain. But one day when Gray had found out the love Juvia felt towards him, she was already long gone..


Juvia couldn't budge from her spot, tears started streaming down her face. But she wasn't the only one. Natsu was right next to her, he also started tear up. In front of them was the most unexpected sight that they both had ever seen.. Gray and Lucy... kissing passionately.. Juvia covered her mouth as tears started running along her hands. "Juvia..." Mira whispered, looking away, feeling sorry for the blue haired mage. Natsu slowly turned his head to the water mage next to him. He could feel all of the pain running through her. Without hesitation, Natsu quickly grabbed Juvia's hands from her face and they both walked out of the guild while crying silently.

"You ok Natsu-san?" Juvia asked, expecting the answer, "No..." Natsu whispered. It was raining, but they both sat underneath a tree with an umbrella covering them both. Tears started to come out of his eyes. "Why? Out... of everyone... him..." Natsu hicced. Juvia also had tears coming out. "Juvia knows how you feel..." Natsu looked at her as his face was puffed from crying. "H-how do you feel about it Juvia?" he asked. Juvia looked at him then looked back down to her feet. "Depression..." was the only word he heard. Rain started pouring even faster. Natsu sighed. "I guess we are not what they hoped we were huh?" Natsu growled. Juvia felt his anger. Quickly, she pulled his hand towards her into her embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Juvia...? what.." "Juvia knows how you feel Natsu-san.." Juvia slowly let him go and looked at him. "But as long as they are happy, then Juvia will try to look happy..." She looked down. Natsu looked down too. "Yeah I guess you're right."

From that day on, Juvia's depressing started getting worse. She started eating less, getting sick, vomiting and other things. But luckily, both Natsu and Juvia had become closer friends and Natsu took care of her. "Juvia come on please eat! Your going to starve yourself!" Natsu exclaimed as he sat on his bed with Juvia. Juvia slowly nodded as she grabbed the bowl and fork, eating quietly. "Mmmmm... Natsu when did you start cooking? Juvia loves it!" Juvia exclaimed trying to brighten up the mood. Natsu grinned. "I've always known how to cook Juvia!" Natsu replied happily. Juvia giggled. She quickly ate all the food and put the bowl down. "Hey Natsu?" Juvia asked. "Hm?" was his only reply. Juvia opened her mouth, but then slowly closed it.. _How do I say it.._. she thought. Once again she opened her mouth and quickly said, "Ithinkweshouldgobacktothegui ldforavisit!" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Juvia you said it to fast... Say it again!" Natsu leaned towards her trying to hear her better. "I said we should go visit the guild..." Juvia whispered. Natsu got up and sighed. "I think your right.."

They both returned to the guild after weeks. When they slowly opened the massive doors, everyone looked up and yelled, "JUVIA! NATSU!" Juvia and Natsu jumped. "EHH?!" They both said in unison. The guild ran up to them like a stampeed and formed a circle around. Mira, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Makarov, Gray and Lucy stood in front of them. Erza was the first one to speak. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BOTH BEEN!?" Mira tapped Erza on the shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Erza I think you should know the reason why they have been gone for 2 weeks. Remember the new couple?" Mira just whispered the last bit. Only Gajeel and Natsu could here that bit apart from Erza. Once Natsu heard the last sentence, he started heading out, but Juvia grabbed him. "Ne Natsu... Stay..." He sighed and turned back. Mira looked in pity. "Juvia and Natsu... are you both a couple or something?" Lucy asked. The guild went silent. "C-couple?..." Natsu's eyebrow twitched. "We are NOT a couple..." Natsu growled. Gray started laughing. "Oh really? Then why did you go way with Juvia for weeks?" Everyones sweat dropped. _Are you really that dumb Gray?_ They all thought apart from Lucy. There was a rope in Juvia's head to keep her from getting angry, but once Gray said that it snapped. Out of nowhere, Juvia punched Gray in the face and surprisingly, grabbed him by the collar. Everyone gasped. She was scarier than Erza, Lucy and Mira together. "YOU LISTEN HERE FULLBUSTER..." Juvia growled. Gray gulped. Natsu's eyes widened. _Juvia..._ "Do you even know what pain Natsu and Juvia had been through these past few weeks?!" She yelled right into his face. Gray looked confused. "DO YOU KNOW WHY WE HAVE BEEN SO DEPRESSED LATELY?" Juvia raised her voice a little more. Lucy's eyes widened and gasped.. "Of course... How could I have been so dumb?" She whispered to herself, as guilt and regret started forming inside. Gray started trembling.. Natsu started to shake as well, "J-juvia calm down..." Natsu exclaimed. Juvia looked at him and sighed. She slowly put Gray down as he fell to the ground, still shaking. Lucy quickly rushed to his aid. "It's alright Gray.." Lucy patted him on the back. Natsu turned around but the water mage was already gone. _Juvia.._

Juvia did not know how she got out of the guild but she kept running. She couldn't stop crying. She stopped for a second to catch her breath. But when she stopped an idea popped into her head. _Juvia knows what to do, and it will put her out of her misery._

Natsu explained to everyone why they had been away. Every one knew but they didn't know it would affect them that much. The one who was most shocked was Gray. "J-juvia loved me...?" He stuttered. Natsu just simply nodded his head. "W-why didn't you tell me Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu didn't reply, and only kept quiet. "I don't know what Juvia is going to do now, but I know it's going to be something extraordinary..." Natsu whispered. Gray's eyes widened. Within a second he quickly ran out of the guild, with Natsu following behind.

"Gray I can smell her! She's over here somewhere!" Natsu shouted. Gray quickly ran faster ahead of Natsu and saw Juvia. Gray gasped. "J-juvia..." Natsu came by. "Gray! did you find Ju-" Natsu stopped and noticed the horror looked Gray had one his face. He looked in the direction Gray was. He slowly raised his head and saw too feet that looked way too familiar. _your joking... no way..._ He raised his head more and saw Juvia... dead. She had hung herself up. Gray shook in fear. He raised his hand to touch Juvia's arm. "S-she's cold..."He stuttered. Natsu had only a few times but he started tearing up. "O-oi Juvia... this isn't funny...!" Natsu walked up to the hanging figure. Gray collapsed on his knees and started to cry. He had only just realised that he truly loved Juvia. She was the one who would always keep him company. He regretted everything he did these whole years of knowing her. But it was too late.. Right now, all Gray could hear was the echos of a name he screamed.

.

.

.

.

.

"JUVIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


End file.
